


Spicy Potato

by GumbaGamer2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: High-school au, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, i’ll finish this unless i die, slight other ships will add later when they happen, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaGamer2/pseuds/GumbaGamer2
Summary: Lovino is a “troubled teen” when in reality he is harrasses by Antionio Francis, and Gilbert. However one day a new student comes into play and he has to help him around. He will possibly join the group and harrass Lovi as well. Great for him..SwearingWork in progress :3 I will make the chapters long and detailed





	Spicy Potato

Lovino had woken up early, per usual routine. He loves to sleep, however making himself and Feliciano breakfast and lunch were more important. Lunch was almost always pasta since it was Feliciano’s favorite food. Seriously, how can he eat this every day and not say it isn’t bland anymore? 

One time he had made Feliciano pasta for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole month. Feliciano didn’t get tired of it. Lovino was forced to stop due to his worry about the about of carbs he was eating. 

Lovino slid the omelet onto a plate and yawned loudly in the silent kitchen. They are going back to school after fall break, so most likely everyone will be tired and grumpy. 

He looked at the time. 5:30. That’s enough time for a shower, right? Yeah. He’d take a quick one then wake up Feliciano. Lovino went upstairs and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom. 

After his shower and drying off, Lovino got dressed and went into Feli’s room. “Stupido wake up.” He walked over and gently shook Feli. “I made omlets.”

His brother groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. “Noo.. I want more sleep..” A tired voice said under the sheets. 

Lovino was getting annoyed. Feli slept way more than him yet he still complained about being tired. He sighed. “Fine. No pasta for lunch.” 

With that, his brother sat up and got out of bed. “I’ll be down soon!” The younger said. 

Lovino smirked and left the room. Feliciano can be lazy, but knowing what pushes Feli, you can make him do nearly anything. He walked back down the stairs and sat down, staring at his food. He wasn’t exactly hungry, but he wasn’t starving either. 

A few moments later Feli ran down and smiled at Lovino. “Good morning Fratello!” He hugged Lovino tightly and giggled. “No pasta for breakfast?”

“No. You don’t need that many carbs, damnit.” Lovino said, rolling his eyes. He had taken a few bites of his food and decided that was enough while Feli nearly scarfed down his meal. 

When Feliciano was done, he threw his backpack at him lightly. “Let’s go god damnit!” 

With that, they left. Lovino and Feli had their permits but no car. So they walked to school every day. Most days Feliciano had a ride home with one of his many friends. 

They walked up to high school and Lovino waved good bye to Feli. Feli smiled at him, hugged him, then left. They did only have one period together. Luckily it was last period so they, if Feliciano didn’t have a ride home, could walk back together. 

Lovino only hoped he wouldn’t see his ex today. Really any day, but today specifically. He had two classes with him. First period and lunch period. It was great. Sarcasm implied. 

He walked in and glanced around quickly. Good. Antonio wasn’t there. Lovino sat down and sighed softly, grateful he had some luck. He realized he didn’t finish yesterday’s homework for this class and pulled it out. After only three minutes, he finished the few questions left on it. 

Also in those three minutes, Antonio and his friends Gilbert and Francis walked in. Gilbert was a white haired, loud jock that always laughed weird and smirked all the damn time. Francis was more of the love bird one. He didn’t use his fists to hurt those around him. And Antonio.. Lovino would not like to discuss him. 

Every girl swooned over the three. They were probably the most popular in school. Lovino didn’t even know how he began dating Toni in the first place. 

Oh, wait. Toni wasn’t an asshole then nor was he popular. Just to his luck, they walked over to him. 

“Oi! We didn’t do our homework. Give us yours.” Gilbert said and grabbed his paper before Lovino could even blink. 

“Hey, you fucker, that’s mine!” He glared at the albino and stood up, trying to nab it back. Gilbert only made his annoying laugh. “Kesese.. you’re so small~ jump to get it!!” He mocked the Italian. 

Instead, Lovino pinched his stomach. If he punched, he could be expelled. But a pinch, if not bruised, could disappear. Gilbert winced and let his guard down just long enough for the Italian to jump up, grab it, and get it back without ruining it. 

“Leave me the fuck alone and harass someone else.” He sat down and held the homework close to himself. 

They were clearly not having it. Toni sat on his desk which annoyed him. “Get the fuck off. My desk isn’t a seat you bastard.” He refused to look his ex in the eyes. 

“Aw~ c’mon Lovi~ we are just going to copy it and give it back!” He cooed. He hated that nickname. And the way he said it. 

“Yeah like last time.” Lovino hissed. Last time they copied his homework they ripped it up. 

“Fuck the hell off or I will rip it up this time and we all get zeros.” He threatened. Lovino was serious. 

Antonio could tell he was. “Lovi we won’t rip it this time I promise! Please?” He had a sad voice. Most of the girls were watching Toni with sad pity looks. “You can copy my homework~!” One of the girls said. Antonio looked slightly annoyed. He got off the desk and smiled at the girl. “Oh, thank you so much! What’s your name?” 

Lovino tuned out the rest, but he did see Francis try to talk to some of the girls. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Why did the world hate him? Apparently only Feliciano was his friend and that was mainly because they were brothers and lived together. 

Lovino did have one friend other than Feliciano. His name was Matthew. He had noticed Matthew near the same time he met Antonio. It was the beginning of 8th grade. Matthew was a new student, but no one really noticed him. Lovino had gathered up all of his courage and had said hi to him. 

Then the Canadian burst into tears. It was because someone actually noticed him. After that point they were friends. 

He had most of his classes with Matthew, too. First and second to last he didn’t have Matthew. Like himself, Matthew only had Lovino as a friend. 

The teacher walked in when the bell rang, happier than usual. “Good morning, class! We have a new student joining us today.” The class began to mummer to themselves, questioning about this new student. “He’s from Germany and he is still learning English so don’t be hard on him.”

Ugh. A German? Seriously? Well he was happy it wasn’t someone French. Wasn’t Gilbert German or something..? He didn’t care, really. 

Then this gigantic male walked in. He was more buff than Gilbert and Gilbert worked out every day. All of the girls gasped in awe. 

“Hallo..” He sounded tired but Lovino knew he was embarrassed. “I’m Ludwig..” Clearly he didn’t know what else to say. The teacher told him where to sit. There were not many open desks but there were some near the back. Where Lovino sat. Great. 

..and he sat next to him. Not three seconds later the Bad Touch Trio had gotten up and went to talk to him despite that the bell had rung. Lovino actually pitied him. Would they dare harass him or try to get him to join their group? Most likely try to befriend him. 

“You’re German too?” Gilbert said with excitement. After that they began to talk in German. Gilbert was clearly talking about his friends and introducing him. He pointed to the teacher and said something, then to other students. 

Lovino was annoyed. If this German decided to harass him too he would definitely have a lot more pain added to his day. He began to doodle on his page with a glare. One of the three were staring at him and it was pissing him off. 

He saw Gilbert point to him discreetly (not enough, clearly) and say something in German that he didn’t like. Ludwig looked at him as well with an emotionless look. 

“Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, SIT DOWN.” The teacher finally said. “We are starting class unless you want to go visit the principal!” With that the three sat down. 

The rest of class went by like usual. New content to learn, turn in homework, get new homework. He glanced at the time and packed up early. If he packed up late the trio would stop him at the door. 

The bell rang and he was an inch out the door when the teacher called him back in. “Lovino!” ‘God damnit.. what does she fucking want!?’

He walked back in and looked at her. “Yes..?”

“You have some classes with Ludwig.” She said and walked over to him, handing him a paper. Lovino looked at it. It was Ludwig’s schedule. “I want you to guide him to every class.”

“Why me?” He huffed. 

“Because you have classes with him and you need friends.” She smiled at him. 

Lovino was so thankful no one was in the room. “I don’t need you controlling my life. It’s not up to me who becomes my friend and who doesn’t.” He turned around and saw Ludwig nearly towering over him. Lovino huffed, not letting him intimidate him. “Come on bastard.” 

“Don’t curse so much Lovino.” The teacher said loudly. 

“That’s like telling me to stop fucking breathing. .. mam.” He added on. Sure he cursed but he was polite when he wasn’t annoyed, frustrated, or angry. 

He walked out and waited on the bastard. “We have 1st and 4th through the rest of the day of classes together.” He winced. God damn if Ludwig was going to be his bully this would suck. Hard core. 

Ludwig nodded mutely and seemed to study where they walked to get to class. “I’ll be here as soon as possible when this class period ends to take you to the next class.” Lovino told them when he got to Ludwig’s next class. 

The German mumbled a ‘Thank you, Lovino.’

“I never told you my name. Until I do don’t say it.” He glared at him and handed Ludwig his schedule back. Lovino left for second period. Second and last period were his favorite. Only him and Matthew (except in the last he also has Feliciano.)

Lovino walked in, near late. He sat next to his friend and gave him a small smile. “Sorry for being late. I’m on new kid duty.” 

Matthew smiled softly. “Like you were with me?” He said in his quiet voice. 

“I guess. I know we won’t be friends though. The BTT took interest in him and want to befriend him. They’ve already said something about me to him.”

Matthew nodded softly and sighed. “How many classes together..”

“A fuck ton. Only 2nd and 3rd I don’t have him.” He complained and rubbed his face. The bell rang and the teacher started. 

To his surprise, second went by fast. He didn’t even notice how fast it went by when the bell rang suddenly. Lovino packed up and went over to Matthew’s desk. “Want to come with me to see the bastard?”

“Sure.” Matthew smiled softly and followed Lovino. Ludwig was standing in the hallway, staring at everyone. Most teenagers stared back in awe of a new student and him being hot. 

He didn’t seem to spot Lovino in the crowd since he was quite short. “Bastard!” Lovino yelled and hit him with some of his books. “Come on. We only have 5 fucking minutes to get to class.” He didn’t introduce Matthew. If Ludwig was going to be an enemy he didn’t want Matthew dragged into it. 

The Canadian walked next to Lovino and glanced at Ludwig occasionally. Lovino never looked at him. When he got to Ludwig’s next class, he stopped and looked up at him. “Here.”

The German nodded again mutely. “Danke..” He walked in. 

“He’s very quiet.” Matthew said. “I thought he’d be loud.. or talkative..” 

“I guess he’s not. I don’t really care.” Lovino walked up next to him. “Least our class is nearby.”

The bell rang. Both boys rushed to class. They told the teacher why they were late but Gilbert was whispering to Francis and cackled. He wasn’t whispering quietly. 

“They were probably sucking each other off in the closet! Kesesese!” 

Lovino sat down and glared at the desk. He didn’t understand why he was bullied. If Toni never met them.. then they’d probably still be dating. Ans Toni wouldn’t have become an asshole. 

Matthew put his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let them get to you..”

“I’m just fucking happy they don’t harass you.” He huffed. 

“It’s because they don’t notice me, Lovino.” He said quietly. 

“Better than nothing, right?” Lovino looked at Matthew. He was always scared Matthew would leave him for any reason. A new friend, dating someone, moving.. He’d be more alone if Matthew was gone. 

The teacher began class and got onto Gilbert and Francis a lot for talking. The bell rang. Why was today going by so fast? 

Lovino got up and guided Matthew to the room. This time, Ludwig saw Lovino and walked over to him. 

“We have the rest of school together, so just follow me.” Lovino said with no threat in his voice. Just annoyance. 

“May I ask who your friend is?” He said suddenly and with a deep voice. 

Lovino and Matthew looked up at him. “The fact you /noticed/ him..” He sighed and looked to Matthew. “It’s your decision not mine.” And continued to walk, weaving his way through people. 

The Canadian looked up at the taller. “Uhm.. N-no one notices me.. I-I’m shocked you do! N-not that it’s bad! I’m M-matthew..” He stuttered out so quiet Ludwig had to strain to hear. 

“Ludwig.” Was his only response as he followed both males to 4th period. 

Lovino and Matthew sat next to one another when they went inside and near the back. Ludwig saw that the BTT were in here too. He sat away from them all. 

Lovino realized he didn’t tell Ludwig how lunches work and quickly wrote it down, explaining it all. He hoped the Trio didn’t notice. Lovino handed it to Matthew, who was closer to Ludwig. 

“U-uhm.. Ludwig!” He said quietly but loud for him. Ludwig was a desk away. He looked at the Canadian and saw the note. Both stretched as it was passed. 

Ludwig thanked him and opened it, reading it carefully. 

“Lunches are probably different than you’re used to. We have A, B, C, and D lunch, each 25 minutes long. We are D lunch, which is last. Bring your backpack because we don’t come back.”

He folded up the note and kept it. Lovino was doodling when Ludwig looked back at him. The teacher began to teach. The whole class period Gilbert threw paper at Lovino when the teacher wasn’t looking. Gilbert tried to get Ludwig to throw some but he wouldn’t budge. 

Lovino was about to get up and punch Gilbert he was so mad. Matthew reached over and pat his shoulder. “It’s okay, Lovino.. please calm down.”

The Italian sighed and closed his eyes. “He’s on my nerves...” He hissed softly. “Five minutes until lunch, okay?” 

Lovino nodded and grit his teeth as another paper his his head. He could do this. Just don’t show them their pestering annoys him. 

“Dismissed early.” The teacher called out suddenly. Lovino was extremely happy. Finally, away from those bastards. He waited on Matthew and realized he had to show Ludwig where to go. He sighed and went over to Ludwig. “You can follow your friends or whatever to the lunchroom, right?”

Ludwig merely shook his head. “They already left.” He got up and put his backpack on. “May I follow you?”

“Uh.. sure. I don’t care.” He turned to Matthew to make sure he agreed as well. He felt some movement in his hair. 

“B-bastard what the fuck are you doing!?” He spun around and glared at the German. 

“You have some paper in your hair. Stay still.” He reached over and pulled out a wadded up small piece of paper. 

Lovino huffed and went over to Matthew. Matthew smiled shyly to Ludwig when Lovino left the room. “His doesn’t mean what he says in his cursing. He’s really nice. If he wasn’t I wouldn’t be his beat friend.” ‘And only friend.’ Matthew went after Lovino. 

Ludwig didn’t react to his words. He followed behind quietly and studied where they walked. 

“In there is the lunch room. You probably have friends that are in there.” Lovino said as he pointed to a door with lots of voices and conversations mixing together. However the two walked out another door to the outside. 

Lovino sighed softly when he was out. “Fuck.. cramped rooms suckkk.” He whined and sat down on a bench, Matthew sat down not a moment later. When it was raining they ate in the halls. 

Lovino ate the food he prepared in the morning and watched the clouds, kicking his legs a bit. “Did you finish the homework?” He asked Matthew. 

“Not yet..” Matthew was eyeing the door. “Why are you looking at the door as if it will eat you?” 

“What if Ludwig doesn’t want to be friends with them and we just pushed him aside into the cafeteria..”

“He’s not weak, Matthew.” Lovino huffed. “He could probably pick you up with one hand and no effort!”

“Well I am light.” He whispered. 

“That shouldn’t matter; it’s one hand, Matthew!” Lovino was emphasizing with his hands a lot. Matthew liked that about Lovino. When he argued or talked about a subject he liked he’d move his hands a lot. Apparently that’s a thing with Italians. 

When lunch was over, Lovino threw away their trash. “Where the fuck is the bastard?” Lovino hissed mainly to himself. Just after he said that, Ludwig walked to them. 

“Sorry. They would not let me leave.” Was all he said. 

“I don’t care.” Lovino dismissed him with a wave of a hand. “I’ll see you next period.” He waved good-bye to Matthew and even hugged him. Matthew hugged back and smiled. Lovino gave him hugs sometimes. His hugs were special because it was always for a reason. 

“Alright.. potato bastard. Let’s go.” Lovino made a new nickname for him. Gilbert was ‘White-haired asshole.’ Francis was ‘Blondie’ and Antonio was ‘Tomato Bastard.’ Sometimes he even called Feliciano ‘Pasta bastard.’ He even had one for Matthew but never said it. 

He and Matthew departed. Lovino walked inside with Ludwig behind him. “Outside is a nice place to eat.” The German said in a quiet voice, as if he wanted to speak but also didn’t want to. 

“When the weather isn’t shitty, sure.” The Italian said back to him. Lovino didn’t know what was up with this bastard. Lovino glanced at Ludwig’s schedule again. “What made you want to take art?” Art was 7th period, however they were in 6th. 

“More credits.” He mumbled. 

“Hardly anyone decides art for credits.” He hissed and looked up at the German. “Sure it’s ‘easy credits’ but art is a skill and a talent. You can’t dismiss something that important for the world just for you to go and be a business major or something DAMNIT!” Lovino was waving his hands over the place and had even stopped. Thank god no one was around. 

Ludwig didn’t change his expression. “If you’re taking art /you will understand it/.” He hissed the last part. “And if I have to slap you with my sketch book every day I will. I don’t care if you will harass me like every body else I will not tolerate someone taking art just for credits and not care about it!” He took a deep breath and pat his face. Gotta keep calm. 

“I apologize.. It would be nice if you showed me, then.” He said when Lovino calmed down. 

“It’s not your choice.” Lovino allowed himself to smile smugly at Ludwig. “Now we have to hustle or we will be late.” With that, they walked quickly to the room. Normally, Lovino didn’t know anyone except Francis in here. Does he even know Ludwig? Other than his name, he’s quiet, and from Germany, no. Then again he didn’t know jack shit about Francis either except he was French, annoying, and loved to love. 

The bell rang right as Lovino sat down in his uncomfortable chair. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm down more from the rant. Even if Gilbert had said that he’d still teach him despite the harassment. Art is such a beautiful thing in his opinion. 

He’s the one that taught Feliciano how to draw (..and everyone thinks his is better but Feliciano always says ‘You should see my brothers! It really is better than mine!’ But no one does.) He likes painting the most. Watercolor, acrylic, etc. 

Finally, the bell rang. This period seemed to drag on, unlike the rest of the day. He got up and nearly forgot he was supposed to be guiding Ludwig. However, he was right behind him when he turned around since he forgot when he walked out of the door. 

“Uh.. damnit. Okay. Art.” He stuttered out quickly and walked to his favorite class of the day. It was the last period, it had Matthew and Feliciano, and it was ART. What could be more perfect? None of the trio was in there, too. Well if Ludwig joined it wouldn’t be a trio anymore. 

For some reason he couldn’t see Ludwig joining them. He seemed.. quiet. Unlike the other three. And way more mature. He would possibly be friends with them, but not close. Lovino was just guessing. Maybe Ludwig was just nervous because it is his first day and the next day he’d be like Gilbert or something. 

Also, for some weird reason, he is always paired up with the new kids. Well, there’s only been three, but that is still a lot. Matthew was first, then.. the White-Haired freak, then Ludwig. 

When he had to show Gilbert around it was middle school. Gilbert was actually a lot nicer then. He kept making crappy jokes and never stopped smiling. Somehow he even made Lovino smile. 

They seemed to be friends after that day, but the next day he wasn’t. He began to annoy him more rather than playfully joke around. Then it turned into harassment. Lovino would never understand why he did this. 

They walked into art class. Lovino instantly forgot about Ludwig and went over to Feli, relaxing a bit in his presence. Feli hugged him and giggled happily. “Lovi~! I missed you!” He said loudly. Lovino blushed and only pat his back once. He didn’t hug while others were watching. (With Ludwig he didn’t give a shit.)

Matthew then walked in and went over to the two. “Hello Feliciano.” He greeted the younger brother. Ludwig was awkwardly standing near a corner of the room. 

Lovino glanced at the German. “Potato bastard!” Ludwig looked at him. “Why the hell are you standing there? Get the fuck over here.”

Matthew looked at Lovino confused. 

“I’m going to teach him art since he /was/ here just for the credits.” Lovino crossed his arms and huffed. 

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and smiled wide. “Wow! Nice to see you again!” He ran over to the new student and began to examine him. “Can I draw you?”

“Feliciano! He’s a stupid potato!” Lovino tried to convince his brother not to draw him. 

“But he has a nice bodyyy..” Feli whined and lifted up Ludwig’s arm with some effort. Ludwig was blushing softly but still had an emotionless look. “Ja you can.. if you want.” He muttered to Feliciano. 

The Italian squealed and grabbed his sketchbook. Other students walked over and sat in desks near them and began to draw Ludwig as well. 

The teacher chuckled. “I guess today’s assignment is to draw the new student, Ludwig.”

Lovino groaned and sat at his desk. He grabbed his pencil and decided this would be a good way to show Ludwig art. “Don’t move or the whole class will not like it.” Matthew whispered to Ludwig. 

Ludwig nodded very shallowly, hardly noticeable. With that, Lovino began to draw him. He sketched out circles and lines where his head, chest, legs, and arms would go. Then he began to detail and outline. 

By the time the bell rang, Lovino had finished his head and parts of his torso. Everyone began to pack up and leave. Lovino did the same and looked at Ludwig, who had not moved. “Ludwig you can sit down or something.” 

The German slightly nodded and walked around a bit. “I’m a bit stiff.”

“Normally when people draw other people live the person is sitting or propped up against something.” He was shocked Ludwig wasn’t sitting down and groaning. He glanced at Matthews drawing a hummed a bit. “I’ll help you with the hands if you want.” He knew Matthew had a very hard time with drawing hands. 

“Thank you Lovino.” He gave him a small smile. Feliciano suddenly jumped on Lovino’s back. He yelped and nearly fell over but caught his balance. “S-stupido!? The hell are you doing!?”

“Piggy back ride!” He snuggled into his older brother. “God damnit.. fine. Get off for a moment. You’re carrying the backpacks then.” He slid off of him and held Lovino’s backpack. 

Matthew was stifling some laughs. “I can carry a backpack.”

“/please/ do.” Lovino begged. He had to carry Feli and both of their backpacks when Feliciano wanted a ride home. On his back. 

“Guess that means we are hanging out today then.”

“And you get to eat dinner. Now.” He gave Matthew a backpack and crouched down a bit for Feli to jump on again. Lovino held Feliciano’s legs up when he wrapped them around. Then he realized Ludwig was still there. 

“Bastard go the fuck home.” He huffed. “You don’t have to follow me anymore. School is over.”

Ludwig nodded quietly and left the room alone. Matthew seemed to eye him as well as Feliciano. “He doesn’t seem like he made any friends, Lovino.” 

“I don’t give a damn. Gilbert didn’t make friends the first day either and look what happened.” He snapped and carried Feliciano home while talking to Matthew along the way. 

When they got there he made Feli get off and groaned. “Fuck, Feli, you hurt..” He was aching a bit. Lovino felt like an old man but Feli was heavy for how light he looked! 

Feliciano giggled and unlocked the door and walked into their room. “Lovi~ My friends are going to pick me up at 3:30!”

“Oh now you tell me.” He hissed. “Why aren’t you staying?”

“I already made plans! I can’t just cancel them..” He teared up. Lovino sighed, giving up. He knew Feliciano was too nice to cancel the plans and he couldn’t say no to Feli’s tears. It was nearly 3:30 anyways since the walk was slow. 

“Whatever.. I’ll make you a plate. Warm it up when you get back.”

“Yay! Thank you Lovi!” Feliciano hugged him and kissed his cheek. Matthew sat on the couch and set his bag on the floor. He was here every other day just about so he felt at home here. 

“I have a class with Luddy, too, Lovi!” He said happily. Oh yeah. He did, didn’t he? Third period. He knew it looked familiar. “He doesn’t talk much but he listens, I think! His hair is realllyyy soft he let me touch it! I think he puts silk in it. It was kinda greasy but he told me he slicks it back! I wonder what he looks like with no grease! I managed to get his phone number! Should I text him? I think so! Maybe he hasn’t made it home yet! Oh what if he is kidnapped!? L—“

“Shut the HELL up. Calm down, damn.” Lovino put his hands on Feli’s shoulders. “Who the fuck would try to punch him? He’s fine. Text him or what ever. I don’t care. What friends are you hanging out with?”

“Texting him is a good idea!” Feli smiled wide, clearly avoiding the question. He pulled out his phone and began to tap at it at a speed Lovino found worrying. “Oh my friends are about to pull up! Bye Lovi~ Bye Matthew!” He went out of the door and the house was quiet now. 

“God damn he is a hassle..” He muttered to himself. Matthew chuckled a bit. “I don’t know how you live with that little ball of energy.”

“I don’t know either. Movie?” Lovino asked his guest. 

“Sure.” Matthew settled into the couch more. 

Lovino flopped next to him and began to flip through until he found a decent one. For most of the day they watched movies. When it was about 5:00 Lovino made dinner and made 3 plates, setting one to the side. 

When it was near 8:00 Matthew said goodbye, hugged Lovino, and left. Not a minute later a car pulled in and Feli walked in. “I’m hungry~!” He whined ad he walked in. 

“Foods waiting on you in the kitchen. I’d say about 1 minute in the microwave, Feli.” Lovino said from the couch he was laying on. 

“Thank you!” He walked over to the kitchen and put the food in. Lovino hear a beep and Feli walked over with warmed up ravioli. He sat on the chair and began to eat while making weird happy noises. 

‘Is he a cat? Why is he humming like that?’ Lovino was confused. His food wasn’t that good. Feliciano cooked better than him, but he hardly cooked. 

The rest of the night was surprisingly quiet. Lovino went to bed tired. Mainly from dealing with Gilbert, guiding Ludwig, and carrying Feliciano. 

He worried Matthew and Feliciano were hiding things from him. When Feliciano came back from his friends he was always weirder than normal. Sometimes Matthew wouldn’t talk when Lovino talked about the Trio. Perhaps it was his mind making things up to worry about. He still worried.


End file.
